Sex phone
by SersiiPearce
Summary: Kurt decide experimentar algo nuevo y le manda a Blaine unos cuantos mensajes candentes...¿como reaccionara el chico?


Bueno amm esto se me ocurrio el otro ayer por la noche, como a las 12 de la noche. Es el resultado de ver VH1 6 horas seguidas xD. Espero que les guste y pues bueno es mi primer fic, no me pidan que sea perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>SEX PHONE<strong>

Kurt y Blaine llevaban aproximadamente un año de noviazgo, pero para muchos estudiantes de la academia Dalton parecían más una pareja casada que simples novios de preparatoria.

Para Kurt, Blaine era lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida. Blaine había logrado que hiciera cosas que de otra manera nunca hubiera intentado, como llegar al sexo. Blaine intento persuadir al menor de siquiera _intentar_ llegar al _siguiente nivel _durante mucho tiempo obteniendo rotundos no en los primeros intentos, pero al final lo convenció de solo intentarlo, y aunque la primera vez no hicieron _todo_, para ambos fue el momento más especial de sus vidas y siempre lo seria.

Para ambos la relación era perfecta, única y especial. El único…amm…inconveniente, si se le puede llamar así, era que estaban acostumbrados a tener al otro todo el tiempo, nunca se habían separado por más de un fin de semana, por eso a Kurt le costó tanto asimilar que debía estar lejos de su novio por una semana completa. _¡UNA SEMANA!, ¡SIETE DIAS SIN VER A BLAINE!, Dios tendré suerte si logro sobrevivir de esta…_

Al mayor tampoco le agradaba la idea de de estar lejos de su amado, pero era por un asunto familiar, la fiesta de compromiso de su media hermana y tooooda la familia iba a estar ahí así que sería estúpido que el único que faltara fuera precisamente él, el hermano.

"Te llamare en cuanto llegue, te lo prometo" dijo en mayor mientas subía a su auto con una mochila llena de ropa.

"Ok, amor. Conduce con cuidado"

"Siempre" Blaine abrazo al pequeño y le deposito un ligero beso en los labios rosados "Te amo, Kurtie"

El moreno quería quedarse asi para siempre, pero debía llegar a Boston esa misma noche para llegar a la cena de presentación del prometido de su hermana

La noche cayo y el chico seguía conduciendo, se sabía el camino de memoria y no necesitaba ninguna indicación pero no deseaba llegar a aquella casa, intentaba retrasar su llegada lo más posible, no quería ver a su padre ni a la mujer con quien procreo a Dalian, su hermana, durante el matrimonio con su madre. Al llegar simplemente se estaciono su auto junto a la conocida casa azul. Toco el timbre y a los pocos segundos una hermosa mujer le abrió la puerta.

"¡Viniste!" La mujer se veía sorprendida por la presencia del chico.

"Bueno, Dalí, después de todo eres mi hermana, no iba a dejarte sola. Además quiero conocer a tu novio y asegurarme de que no es un patán"

"Es mi prometido" le corrigió la chica antes de dejar pasar al moreno.

La cena transcurrió en completo silencio, a excepción de cuando Blaine le preguntaba una u otra cosa al _prometido _de su hermana.

Durante la cena llego un momento en el que se torno incomodo estar todos sentados en la misma mesa, y además ni Dalian, quien paso la velada entera evitando un enfrentamiento entre Blaine y su padre, pudo evitar las miradas hostiles que su madre le dedicaba a su hermano menor. Justo cuando a Blaine lo invadieron unas incontrolables ganas de insultar a su procreador sonó su teléfono, era un mensaje…de Kurt. _¡Oh shit! Olvide que debía llamarle a Kurtie._

_*¿Sabes que quiero hacer?*_ Blaine se extraño del mensaje de su novio, pero decidió seguirle el juego _*No, no sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer?*_

A los dos minutos Blaine recibió la respuesta, una para la que definitivamente no está preparado…_*Quiero arrancarte ese lindo traje que llevas puesto y tomarte hasta que no puedas ni caminar* ¡O H D I O S M I O! _(**N. de la T. **no, no me equivoque, así es), Blaine tuvo que contenerse para no dejar salir el gemido que se formo en su pecho.

"Yo, ammm…estoy cansado, conduje catorce horas, así que, si me disculpan, soy a subir a descansar un poco" Blaine se levanto de su asiento esperando la respuesta, Dalian se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Blaine prácticamente corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró con llave.

_*¿A si? Dime amor ¿Qué traes puesto?*_

_*No te voy a decir, este es mi juego y se juega con mis reglas*_ El moreno se quedo impactado, le era difícil imaginar que Kurt, tan dulce y moral, le estuviera mandando mensajes sexuales por el celular.

_*Vale, ¿Qué hago?_

_*Quiero que te quites toda la ropa. TODA* _Blaine obedeció y se desnudo, completamente excitado comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

_*Listo*_

_*Ok. Ahora quiero que te toque y que pienses en mientras lo haces*_ El moreno se encerró en el baño para poder hacerlo que su novio le pedía (y obviamente llevo el teléfono celular con él). Comenzó a tocar su pecho, su cuello y su miembro imaginando que eran las manos del soprano las que exploraban su cuerpo. Cuando estaba listo para centrar su completa atención en su miembro erecto, el teléfono sonó, pero esta vez era una llamada y no un mensaje.

"¿Ya estás haciendo lo que te ordene?" La voz de Kurt sonaba inusualmente ronca y el tono que empleo fue increíblemente dominante, en especial cuando dijo _ordene_. Blaine solo pudo contestar con un ligero 'aja', no estaba en condiciones de hablar.

"Quiero oírte, amor. Quiero escuchar tu hermosa voz mientras te tocas. Quiero oírte gritar mi nombre"

Blaine perdió el control al escuchar a Kurt hablándole de esa manera tan sensual, tan dominante, tan…tan malditamente carnal.

"Ahh… ¡Dios!... ¡Si, ahh!" Blaine no gemía, gritaba sin importarle si su familia lo escuchaba. Kurt por su parte también se tocaba a si mismo, excitándose aun mas por los gemidos de su novio. "¡Oh Dios!, Kurt voy a…ahh" el moreno exploto liberando su liquido en la tina del baño.

El líder warbler cayo exhausto en la alfombra del baño "¡Diantres, Kurt!, ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?"

"No lo sé. Lo siento" el tono dominante había desaparecido de la voz del chico dándole paso al tono melodioso que tanto amaba Blaine.

"No, no lo sientas. Fue tan…wow…tan sexy…tan salvaje…tan inesperado…" La voz de Blaine sonaba entrecortada y exhausta "Peeeero, Kurt Hummell, te juro que cuando vuelva a Dalton te voy a dar hasta que no puedas ni mover las piernas"

Kurt soltó una risa. Tenía aun 6 días para pensar en la explicación que le daría a Blaine y también debía darle las gracias a Wes y a David, pero esa es otra historia…

* * *

><p>So...¿que piensan?, se merece algun review no?, digo solo es mi primer intento. Con amor Miss T-a-t-i<p> 


End file.
